Wu Yuan-shao
Wu Yuan-shao is a Chinese martial artist in Akatsuki!! Otokojuku who joins Otokojuku following the World Man Cup and becomes a major character. He is a monk of Shen-Quan Temple and presumably a student of Wang Ta-ren. Appearance Yuan-shao has a round and very grave face, usually with squinted eyes. He has an incredibly long queue, which he often threads into the bun on the top of his head, forming two loops. He wears an incredibly colorful Chinese outfit during the World Man Cup, but replaces this with an Otokojuku uniform after enrolling. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques Yuan-shao is a master of Shen-Quan Temple kung-fu, which he had studied as a child. He is able to perform the following techniques: Mirror of Water (水鏡漿, Suikyosho): Yuan-shao's signature technique. Yuan-shao appears to be able to make his opponents mirror his actions, causing them to damage themselves with their own weapons or perform other acts against their will. Yuan-shao achieves this by throwing thin, invisible needles at his opponent, and the effect is lost if these needles are removed. Yuan-shao coats the needles with anesthetic so that his opponent will not notice the needles. Hair of the Hedgehog (針鼠髪, Shinsohatsu): Yuan-shao is able to control his long queue in the same way he can move his arms and legs. This essentially allows him an extra appendage from which he can attack at range, or hold on to objects. Life-Extension Force (延命氣, Enmeiki): Like Wang Ta-ren, Yuan-shao can temporarily bring someone, including himself, from the brink of death with his Ki. While this is typically used to return an individual to full strength for 24 hours, Yuan-shao can also increase his power several times over, in exchange for the effects lasting mere minutes. Lightning Hair (髪雷驚, Hatsuraikyo): By rubbing each strand of hair against the rest, Yuan-shao can develop a massive static charge in his hair, which is able to deliver a powerful shock to his opponent. *'Lightning Hair Flying Needles' (髪雷驚飛翔針, Hatsuraikyo Hishoshin): With his hair charged, Yuan-shao can launch individual strands of hair at his opponent for a ranged lightning-based attack. Soul Mingling Possession (憑混魂, Binfunfun): Yuan-shao is able to use his spirit to possess an inanimate object, taking on its form and fighting as that object. Charge (魁, Sakigake): The ultimate secret technique passed down from Ah Fu-lo to Yuan-shao and Tsurugi Shishimaru. In Yuan-shao's case, the technique is primarily defensive, whereby he is able to block his opponent's attacks and deflect them back at his opponent. History Major Battles * Wu Yuan-shao & Zhang-fei vs. Geronimo & Starman * Wu Yuan-shao vs. Tsurugi Shishimaru * Wu Yuan-shao vs. Yan-bao * Wu Yuan-shao vs. Kai-en * Wu Yuan-shao vs. Ro-lan * Wu Yuan-shao vs. Kei-man * Wu Yuan-shao vs. Yanhuan Taizi * Wu Yuan-shao vs. Princess Kaguya Appearances in Other Media Trivia Shortly after Cyrano de Besson is killed by Benzaiten, Yuan-shao controls her movements with Mirror of Water and manipulates her fingers to play a song called Stairway to Heaven, likely a nod to the Led Zeppelin song. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters